1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to the field of birdfeeders and, more particularly, to a birdfeeder for dispensing jelly as a bird feed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current jelly feeders require the user to manually scoop jelly onto the feeder platform of the feeder, with the jelly being stored in a container separate from the feeder. Whenever the user notes that the supply of jelly in the feeder platform is low, the user must bring the jelly container to the feeder and manually scoop some additional jelly into the feeding platform. This can be inconvenient if the jelly storage container is misplaced, and also can be potentially messy as jelly may be inadvertently spilled while the jelly is being scooped out and spread onto the feeding platform of the feeder.
Accordingly, a need exists for a jelly feeder that is configured to both store the jelly and to enable the user to dispense the jelly in controlled amounts.